Interrogation
by Gosurori-Otaku
Summary: Trapped like an animal, a human. Always being watched. Confined. Limited.


**Trapped like an animal, a human. Always being watched. Confined. Limited. [Angst_Bingo's Captivity prompt]**

They're watching him. Keeping an eye out, so he can't run away again. The celestial waiting-room was always his least favourite place in existence, besides Hell itself. He's there now, sprawled comfortably in a distasteful green armchair. Raphael is standing before him.

"Come on, guys. This is torture. Dad ain't gonna be happy when he hears this." He grins at Raphael, who ignores him. "Okay, okay, just let me have my powers back, I promise to behave myself. Pretty please?" He bats his eyelids and clasps his hands together mockingly.

"Gabriel. There is a reason you are here." Raphael drawls.

"Come on! I'm human now, I have needs! I'm not asking for much, just a dessert or two and some pretty ladies." He winks at his bro. No wink back, the guy never had much of a sense of humour.

"You will not age or die here. You know this. You are waiting for the ending of the apocalypse. You know your role. You will co-operate."

Gabriel threw his hands into the air in mock despair. Repeated his words to Lucifer (more or less).

"Raphy, look, I like humans. They're fun. They try. I said it to Lucy, I'll say it to you- I'm not going to help hurt them. End of discussion."

Raphael looks displeased. Well, displeased-er than usual.

"It is your destiny. The fate of the world."

"Dad's world. He's the one who made it. So I'm thinking that maybe we shouldn't just destroy it while he's on holiday." He looks pointedly at the empty table in the horribly decorated room. "So can I get some goodies or not?"

"Gabriel."

"I mean, you guys were really nice to the Winchesters, right up until they started disobeying you. Double standard, much?"

"Zachariah was nice to the Winchesters, right up until they began to disobey. There is a difference. One does not necessarily speak for the many, you know that."

Gabriel sighed. Well, if there was going to be no babes or dessert, there was only one thing left to do.

"So Zachariah's want for the apocalypse isn't the same as yours? That somehow doesn't sound right."

"Do not speak of that which you do not understand." Raphael's voice grows dangerous.

"I understand just fine. I understand that you're just as bad as Lucy is, with this whole 'exterminate the humans via the apocalypse' thing you got going on, here." Raphael is visibly furious now. Gabriel sits back on his comfy armchair and waits for the explosion. There's something whispering furiously that it's not a good idea to do this, he's human, he'll die, but he's never been good at listening.

Raphael steps closer. Something's happening, he can see it. Somehow, he can't feel it- probably the limitations placed upon him are screwing with his angelic senses. He's got a sneaking suspicion that oh crap Raphael's gone off the deep end, for real this time.

Whiteness and brightness starts illuminating the room.

"Oh, you wouldn't." Gabriel starts. "Dad wouldn't like-" He stops himself. "Oh, you _would_."

"I am." Raphael nodded, gravely. "You cannot die here, but you can certainly feel pain."

Gabriel found, to his growing panic- what a feeling, no wonder humans were always so on edge- that he couldn't blink. Or lift his hands to his eyes. Averting his eyes, turning his head away, moving at all- all those actions he found were impossible. And the light kept growing.

"Shit."

Then Raphael discarded his vessel.

...

When he was finally able to see again, Raphael was still there.

"You ought to be more co-operative, Gabriel."

"With the losing side? No thank you. I've seen-"

"-how this story plays out." Raphael finished. "I doubt that."

Gabriel smirked. Looked intently at a painting done in spectacularly bad taste. Ladies without many clothes on were all very well and good if there wasn't all that hellfire and gore and demon-rapists in the background. "Well, I'm sure you won't be saying that when the Winchester boys arrive."

Raphael was silent, stony, impassive as ever.

"Yup. Shoulda got my message... about now." Gabriel was lying through his teeth, but that was always his best ability.

"Message?"

"I told you, I've seen how it all plays out. And it does not look pretty for you, bro."

Raphael started getting creative.

...

"How long does it take the Winchesters to reach here?" Raphael demanded.

"Mmm..." Gabriel said. "Well, that'd sure spoil the surprise."

"Gabriel." Raphael says, dangerously. Gabriel's spent the last Dad-knew-how-many hours hoping that Raphael hadn't blocked Chuck's visions- it was humiliating to admit this, but he really needed the Winchesters now. If Chuck could see this, then the Winchesters would probably be on their way- they needed him, after all, fight the Apocalypse and all that shit- _I'd do it_, he tells himself. _I'd help them out, there's no way I wouldn't after this, if they help me, I'm on their side (like I wasn't kind of already)._

"I don't really know." he admits. And that was partially true- he didn't know how long it would take them to reach here if they did somehow find out Raphy's lovely interrogation methods.

Speaking of which, Raphael takes ahold of his chin, lifts his face to meet those eyes, that's a tight grip.

"Father resurrected you for a reason."

"Yeah," Gabriel managed, though it came out garbled. _Yeaaargh._

"To help your brethren, to serve Him."

"Nope." _Noook. _Talking like this was too fingers tightened and _Dad, that hurt like hell!_

"I shall fracture your jaw." Raphael said, solemnly. "Then I shall-"

He was cut off by the doors- which had not been there a second ago- bursting open, his favourite humans and their Fallen friend.

"A little late to the party, Deano, Sammy-boy" Gabriel grinned. Or tried to, the fingers were holding his mouth firmly shut.

"You," Raphael snarled, letting go and stalking towards them and _fuck_, he realised,_ they don't stand a chance._

...

The floor and walls are smeared with blood. Corpses- Castiel's vessel is splattered quite horribly everywhere. At least the Winchesters are still in one piece- more or less. Raphael is gone, his vessel abandoned. He'll be back before long, though. Despite not being particularly injured in the massacre, Gabriel's too stunned to do anything_- being human is fucked up, how do they live with all this shock and bodily reaction crap? _

"Dad," he whispers hoarsely. "Dad, you can't let it end like this. They were for you, doing what you actually wanted, you can't just..."

He's still whispering when the brightness arrives, his eyes are burning so badly, his ears are buzzing with painful static and there's a migrane and something trickling from his ears.

He doesn't know yet whether the light brings salvation or damnation.

**NOTE: This was written for the LiveJournal Angst_Bingo contest. As such, it is a oneshot. However, if you or another person wishes to write a continuation, that is wonderful, just please let me know and give me credit where credit is due. One day in the future I may well end up writing a sequel, who knows?  
><strong>


End file.
